Total Drama Generations!
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Send in your application story! When Chris comes to the Total Drama contestants 15 years later,things get a little... crazy. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**HALYEY POV**

"Hayley!" I hear my mom call up the stairs. Her voice floods the room, to where I lounge on my bed, listening to my iPod.

"Hayley, come on!" she calls again. "You have to get ready for school!"

I crank up the volume on my iPod, trying to drown out her words. _Stop there, and lemme correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective…_

"Hayley Jameson, come on!" she yells. I crank up the volume even more, and switch songs. _No sir, well I don't wanna be afraid, not anymore. It's your turn to take a seat we're settling the final score…_

I hear her angry footsteps pound up the stairs. I quickly tuck my iPod under my pillow, and hide under my covers, pretending to be asleep the whole time. I learned this trickery from my dad, who taught me it when I was 4 and he let me stay up late to eat ice cream and watch movies when my mom was away on a business trip.

She enters my room, and I feel her gaze set on me.

"Hayley, get up." She orders.

I fake-groan, and dig deeper into the covers.

"Honey, come on…" she whispers. "Get up."

I moan. "Ugh, mom, I don't feel very good…" I lie. "Do I have to go to school today?"

She feels my forehead. "Hrm, you don't have a fever…" she mumbles suspiciously.

"I have a really bad stomach ache." I groan. "There's a stomach bug that's been going around. Lizzie had it last week." Lizzie, being my best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

She purses her lips. "Okay, but just for today." She begins to leave the room. "Your father and I have work, so we won't be home 'til later. Are you okay on your own?"

"Yeah,"

"'Kay. Feel better…" she exits the room.

When I hear the door close (my dad already left for work.), I tie my black hair up in a pony-tail, jump out of my bed, and shuffle down the stairs, to watch T.V.

As I lay on the couch, watching Degrassi, the door-bell rings.

I walk over to the door, and slowly open it. There, standing, was an older guy, who looked like he was trying too hard to look young. She had stubble on his cheekbones, and he had a toothy grin.

"Hello!" he bellows. "Are Duncan and Gwen Cook here?"

"No," I reply, about to slam the door in his face. He blocks it with his foot.

"Are you Hayley Cook?" he asks.

"Yeah, who's askin'?"

"Oh, sorry." He sticks out his hand. "I'm Chris McClain, host of the Total Drama series!"

I just look at his hand blankly. He doesn't recoil. After a few minutes, I high-five it.

"Well, you are going on a reality T.V. show!" he announces. My eyes go wide.

"What reality T.V. show?"

"Total Drama Generations!" he answers.

Just then, I hear the back door open.

"Hayley!" my mom bellows. "My boss let me have a day off today!"

She comes up from behind me. I hear her gasp when she looks at Chris, and she shoves past me.

"What are you doing here?" she growls.

"Gwen!" he says. "Long time, no see!"

"You didn't answer my question." She says. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Hayley is going to be on the next season of Total Drama!" he announces.

"No, she's not! Total Drama was the worst thing in my life."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Chris says. "I see you and Duncan got married."

"No duh."

"And had a kid."

"So?"

He hands her a sheet of paper. "It says right here, in your contract, _If contestant has an offspring, said offspring is eligible to be in a season in the future."_

My mom swears under her breath, then flips open her phone. She punches in a number, and pulls the phone to her ear.

"Duncan?" she says. "Get here now. It's about Hayley."

Fifteen minutes later, my dad comes barreling in the door. When he notices Chris, his face gets red with anger.

"Why are you here?" my dad asks.

"Hayley is going to be in the next season of Total Drama!"

"No, she's not!"

"Actually," my mom interrupts, taking my dad's arm. "She is."

My dad was about to speak, before she whispers something that sounds a whole lot like "_The contract,"_

"Dang it!" my dad says.

"My niece will be here tomorrow at 11 to pick you up." Chris says,, leaving the doorway.

**MASON POV**

"Scarlet!" I call to my twin sister. "Let's go!"

I hear her feet pound down the stairs, and she appears in the doorway of the kitchen, where I am, stuffing books in my bag.

"'Sup?" she asks coolly.

"'Sup? _'Sup?_ We have to get to school in 10 minutes and Christina is gonna be here any minute, and all you can say is _'sup?"_

"Ooh, _Christina _is gonna be here…" she teases. "You're _girlfriend…"_

"Yeah, my _girlfriend…_" I mock. She pokes me in the ribs.

The door rings, and I dash to it, trying to make it before Scarlet can. But, of course, since she's the sporty, athletic one, she got it first.

"Christina!" she squeals, giving my girlfriend a one-armed hug. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, but I would be doing better if you didn't hug me." Christina scowls. She struts over to me, and wraps her thin, spindly arms around my neck.

"Mason!" she drawls. "It's been a whole weekend without you!"

"Hey, Christina." I say, hugging her. I see Scarlet roll her eyes.

"Ready to go?" I ask, grabbing my bag, just as the door rings.

"Scarlet?" I hear my mom call from the upstairs. "Mason? Can you get that?"

"I got it, Mrs. Burromuerto!" Christina calls back.

"Christina? When'd you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago!"

"Oh." My mom says flatly. She never liked Christina. "Can you just have Mason get it?"

Christina scowls. _"I try to be nice…" _she mutters under her breath, and opens the door, forgetting my mom's command.

A tan old guy is revealed, a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Who is it?" my mom asks, coming down the stairs, holding my little brother, Garret. When she sees they guy, her eyes get wide.

"Heather!" the guy says. "Long time, no see!" 

My mom hurries over to us, and she hands me Garret, who's grinning like mad, as he always is.

"_You_." She growls. "Why are _you _here?"

"Good to see you too, Heather."

"Uh, mom?" I interrupt. "Who is this?"

"Your old boyfriend?" Scarlet asks. "'Cause if he is, you could do better."

"No," my mom says angrily.

"You might wanna go get Alejandro." The guy suggests.

"Kids," my mom turns to us. "Did your father leave yet?"

Scarlet and I shake our heads.

"Alejandro!" my mom calls. "Alejandro, get over here right now!"

My dad turns around the corner, holding a bowl of cereal, mouth full.

"What?" he asks, voice muffled with cereal. When he notices the guy, his mouth drops open, spilling cereal all over the floor.

"Chris?" he asks, stupefied.

"Alejandro!" the guy- Chris, I guess- bellows.

"You never answered my question." My mom presses. " Why. Are. You. _Here?"_

Chris points to Christina. "Is she yours? 'Cause I only have a record of 3 kids, Mason Michael, Scarlet Fawn, and Garret James."

"No," Christina answers before my mom or dad can. "I'm Christina Charlotte Wilfred, Mason's girlfriend."

Chris' nose wrinkles, and he turns back to my mom and dad.

"Anyway, I'm here to say that Scarlet and Mason are going to be in the next season of Total Drama!"

My mom was about to open her mouth to object, but my dad whispers something in her ear. A sly grin spreads across both of their faces.

"Fine." My mom says. "How much is the prize?"

"One billion dollars!" Chris answers. Scarlet looks at me excitedly.

"I'm in!" I say, and Scarlet nods.

"Can I be in it?" Christina asks, clutching my arm.

"No, it's only for the past contestants kids."

"My parents were past contestants!"

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Uh… Bob… and… Jane?"

"Nope, sorry. My niece will be here tomorrow to pick you guys up." And he runs toward his limo, and climbs in.

**YAY! NEW STORY! OKAY, SO THIS IS A SEND INYOUR APPLICATION STORY! I NEED THE FOLLOWING KIDS (BUT NOT HEATHER/ALJANDRO AND GWEN/DUNCAN 'CUZ I ALREADY DID THEM.)**

**CODY/SIERRA**

**EVA/OC**

**COURTNEY/OC**

**NOAH/OC**

**TYLER/LINSAY**

**LESHAWNA/HAROLD**

**BRIDGETTE/GEOFF**

**TRENT/OC**

**OWEN/OC**

**IZZY/OC**

**ZEKE/OC**

**KATIE/OC**

**SADIE/OC**

**JUSTIN/OC**

**BETH/OC**

**DJ/OC**

**BLAINLEY/OC **

**HERE'S THE APP!**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Parents:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Personality:**

**Normal clothes:**

**PJs:**

**Swimsuit:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Anything else:**

**PLEASE PLEASE ENTER!**


	2. Chapter 2 My choices and continued!

**Hey ya'll!**

**Wow. I got 22 reviews! (As of right now.)**

**OKAY! I CHOSE A FEW CHARACTERS!**

**Seth by Summers Angel- Eva and Bryan (OC)**

**Anthony by Can'tReadMyOwnFanFicName - Lindsay and Tyler**

**Nicole by midnight lark- Noah and Jessica (OC)**

**Dakota by ..Dino- Izzy and Connor (OC)**

**Tranquil by AnimationNut- LeShawna and Harold**

**Lily and Conner by Holly- Courtney and OC (I'm just gonna call him Derek)**

**Cassandra by Blind Padawan- DJ and Hilary (OC)**

**Zakk by Another Dead Hero- Blaineley/Gregory (OC)**

**OKAY! So, I still need some more. So keep on sending! And I didn't get many guy apps. So send in more! But since I'm lazy, I'm just gonna write for the characters I came up with (Hayley, Scarlet, and Mason) and I'm gonna pick up where I left with them. I'll just introduce the other characters on the bus or something. I still need, like, 8 characters! And if your character didn't make it, then do one for one of the ones that I haven't chose yet! Don't give up.**

**The ones I haven't done yet are…**

**Bridgette/Geoff**

**Trent/OC**

**Owen/OC**

**Zeke/OC**

**Katie/OC**

**Sadie/OC**

**Justin/OC**

**Beth/OC**

**And he-re we go!**

**HALEY POV**

The next day, I drag my suitcase to the door, proud that I was chosen to go on a reality T.V. show.

The night before, at, like, 2 in the morning, I got up to get a drink of water. And as I pass by my parents' bedroom, I hear them talking quite suspiciously. So, with my rebel genes I got from both of my parents (especially my dad) I eavesdropped.

"I can't believe he came back!" my mom complained.

"Is this even legal?" my dad asked.

"You should know!" she said. "You're the officer! I'm just a plain old artist!"

"I honestly don't know." He sighed. "This isn't something that happens every day."

My mom heaved a big sigh. "And what if something happens to her, like what happened to Alejandro? She's my only daughter, and I refuse to let her get seriously hurt 'cause of that _scumbag Chris!" _

_Who the heck is Alejandro?_ I thought.

"She won't get hurt." My dad reassured. "She's the daughter of the two toughest players."

"I guess…"

I was really, really temped to ask, "Who's Alejandro?" but I resisted.

But, of course, that was when I sneezed.

"Did you hear that?" my mom asked.

"I think someone's in the house." My dad whispers. I can hear them both slowly get out of bed, and I dash downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen, I casually pour myself a glass of water. Both of my parents leap out from the hallway, my mom holding a baseball bat and my dad clutching his pocketknife.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." I said smoothly.

Their faces relaxed, and my dad shuffled over to the fridge, opened it up, and grabbed a beer.

"Duncan?" my mom asked. "Don't you think it's a little early for a beer?"

"Yeah, but I really need one right now." My dad answered.

"True that." she mumbled, grabbing one.

"Can I have one?" I asked excitedly.

"No."

I have to say, I was extremely disappointed.

Anyway, back to the present.

As I dragged my suitcase to the door, the doorbell rings.

I swing the door open, and there standing is two girls, who look about 18. One has short, brown hair, light brown eyes, plenty of freckles, and is rather short. The other is a blonde with blue eyes and pale skin, who's much taller than the other.

"Hi, are you Hayley Cook?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah."

"Awesome! I'm Ava," she says, and she points to her friend. "And this is my best friend, Rachel."

"Hey," Rachel says.

"Yo." I reply.

"Anyway," Ava interrupts. "We're here to take you to the Total Drama Generations set?"

"You're Chris' niece?"

"Yeah. You gotta problem?"

I shrug.

"Awesome." Rachel says, holding her hand out for a high-five, and I do.

"Anyway, say bye to your parents or something, 'cause we're running behind." Ava tells me.

"Bye mom, dad!" I call out, and I dash out the door.

My parents were never ones for goodbyes. Nor am I. But, to my surprise, my mom came behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Hayley," she starts. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nod.

She nods, and I smirk.

"Just watch out for the kids of Heather and Alejandro." She warns me. I nod.

"Who are they, anyway?" I ask.

"People who were in the show years back, with your dad and I. They were sneaky, evil little liars."

Then she does something I was not expecting. She hugged me.

"Bye, Hal." She says under her breath.

"Bye, mom." I reply. I move to my dad, and I do the same.

"Ugh, emotional crap." Ava says, grabbing my arm, and dragging me toward a large bus in the street.

Ava shoves me into a seat with another girl. She had long, curly black hair, split in the middle. She had glasses and her dark brown eyes were reading a book, eyes darting across the page.

"Uh, hey." I say.

"Hi." She replies, not looking up from her book. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, you're here for Total Drama Generations?" I speak up after a minute.

She finally looks up from her book. "No shit, Sherlock. Your Duncan and Gwen's kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"I watch the show. You look just like them." She dog-ears her book, and then closes it. "I'm Noah's kid."

"Uh, who?"

She looked stricken. "Didn't your parents ever tell you about the show?"

I shake my head. "Not before yesterday, no."

She rolls her eyes. "Some parents you got there."

I switch seats, to a guy with scruffy black hair and an "Evil Dead" hoodie. His hands are behind his head, and he's sleeping.

I shake his shoulder. "Yo, dude. Up."

He stirs. "Are you a chick?"

A _chick? _Talk about sexist.

"Yeah, I'm a chick."

"Go away."

"Oh, sorry, man." I reply. "Can't."

He lifts himself up on his shoulders, and his eyes open drearily, revealing hazel irises. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

He grins, and holds out his knuckles. I pound them.

"I like your style, pasty." He says. "I'm Zakk."

"I'm Hayley." I say, waving slightly.

He rubs his eyes. "Like Hayley Williams?"

"Yeah, sure, I love Paramore. Hey, do you listen to Panic! At The Disco?"

"You know it!" he stands up on the seat. "I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"

"No!" Ava sings back. "It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality!"

"I could get used to her annoyingness." I say to myself.

**So, since I want to hurry up and update, I'm gonna stop there. And to Another Dead Hero- Don't worry! All that funny crap we came up with will be in the story! **

**I need more applicants!**

**Thanks much,**

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**I got some PMs asking if I was mad at them because I didn't pick their character! And, NO, I'm not mad, I just didn't like your character- I am a seriously picky character picker. Don't worry! Try again!**

**Chose some people.**

**Liza- Justin and Darcy Darwin (OC)**

**Aaron and Aurora (I made them siblings 'cause I liked 'em both)- Bridgette and Geoff Summers**

**William Robinson- Sadie and Fredrick Robinsion**

**Warren Smith- Katie and Johnny Smith**

**Alex Jameson- Sierra and Cody Jameson**

**Maddi Vogel- Beth and Brady Vogel**

**Candy Freshman- Owen and Maria Freshman**

**Jupiter, Freedom, and Leif Garner- Zeke and Jessie Thompson**

**Patrick- Trent and Candice Kalmen**

**Okay! I'm gonna continue!**

**And hey, do you guys think the whole story should be in Haley's POV?**

**Whatevs. I'm just gonna do nobodies POV!**

_Italics and underlined- Singing_

Underlined- Confession Cam

**Nobodies POV**

As everybody piles off the bus, Chris McLain steps up.

"Hello, everybody!" he bellows. "And I have a great surprise for everybody!"

The cast members start mumbling and looking around, to see they're all on an old, beat-up movie set.

"Since this is the Generations season, I'm bringing back all my favorite things from previous years!"

A dinging noise comes out from nowhere, and Chris says, "Singing! Everybody sing or you're off!"

_*To the tune of "Ring of Fire"_

_Everybody but Zakk, Hayley, and Seth: Chris shoved us on this stupid show._

_Will: It's probably worth the one billion dollars._

"No way I'm singing." Zakk says, crossing his arms.

"Ditto." Hayley agrees.

"This is bullshit." Seth grumbles.

_Jupiter: I will beat you all._

_Aaron: Please ,like that'll happen._

_All but Seth, Zakk, and Hayley: We don't really want to be on this show._

_Alex: Hey, Hay-ley, you're not to ugly._

Hayley scowls. _Hayley: Uh, no. Go away-ay._

_Seth: *sighs* La. _

Seth turns to Chris. "Better?"

"I suggest singing, Zakk." Chris says. "If you don't you're off, and you have no chance of winning the billion!"

_Zakk: *sigh*I fu-_

"PG 13!" Chris warns.

_Zakk: I 'effing hate you Chri-i-i-i-is…_

_Everybody: Oh yeah!_

Chris grins. "There we go! And not only the singing, we'll be doing challenges from season one and all while on a movie set!"

A nervous-looking intern runs up, handing Chris a clipboard.

"It's about time, Lucas!" Chris growls, snatching the clipboard from the young intern.

The blond-haired teen looks don at his shoes and rushes away.

Chris clears his throat. "And the teams are, for Team Emergency-"

"Emergency?" Candy asks, giggling. "Doesn't that sound dangerous?"

"So?" Chris asks. "Anyway, on Team Emergency, are Tranquil, Warren, Will, Aaron, Candy, Hayley, Mason, Liza, Zakk, and Nicole. Team Freaky-Freaky-Fresh…" he sighs.

Krista smirks. "Team Freaky-Freaky-_Fresh?"_

"Ava and Rachel came up with the names, okay?" he rolls his eyes. "Team Freaky… Freaky… _Fresh… _is Alex, Maddi, Dane, Krista, Seth, Dakota, Lilly, Conner, Scarlet, and Cassandra."

Zakk raises his hand. "I don't even know who my parent is."

Chris looks at his clipboard. "Blainley." He looks up, and his eyes grow wide, and he looks back at the clipboard. "_Blainley?"_

"Bl-bl-bl-bl-Blainerific is my name!" A woman sings out of nowhere, with blonde hair and a red dress. She looked as if she too was trying too hard to look young.

"Blainley." Chris interrupts. "No. You totally just ruined that."

She rolls her eyes. "So, which one of these… _brats_ are my kids?" she struts over to Aurora. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Uh, no." Zakk says. "It's me."

She looks over, and her eyes widen. "Huh. Who's your dad again?"

His eyebrows shoot up. "Greg Blyth."

"Who?"

"Greg. Blyth."

"Do you mean Charlie? Or maybe Mitchell… I don't remember dating a _Greg…"_

Zakk rolls his eyes. "I didn't wanna bring this up, but… the sex tape of '09?"

"Oh… _that _Greg Blyth!" she grins. "God, that was fun. What's your name again? Zoe?"

Zakk scowls. "No, Zakk."

"Oh. Remind me to write that down. I'm _so _bad with names."

"Wow, dad wasn't kidding, you really are a bitch."

"Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"Some mother you are."

Blainley rolls eyes, and struts away.

"Love your mom, dude." Hayley says.

"Oh, shut up." Zakk says, shoving her.

"Yo," Seth growls. "Don't hit a girl."

"Look, man, I wasn't, I was just- Whoa!" Zakk says when Seth tries to punch him. "Uncalled for, dude." He tries to punch Seth in the face, but he dodges.

"You… don't… hit _me _either." Seth grabs Zakk and throws him into the bus.

"Zakk?" Hayley ask, stepping toward the bus, but Seth holds her back.

"Woo, Seth!" People cheer.

Seth throws his hands up in the air, not noticing the figure coming out from behind him, holding his fist up and…

"OOHHH!" Everybody moans. Seth falls to the ground.

"Beat that!" Zakk says, rubbing his knuckle.

Seth slowly gets to his feet, holding his nose. "It's bleeding…" he mumbles. "You made me bleed. Man, you're okay with me."

**I'm just gonna stop there. If I screwed stuff up, tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, guys. I'm sorry I didn't mention a lot of your characters. My bad. I was in a rush to update.**

**Oh, by the way, you might want to know that I'm only doing three people's POVs in this; Scarlett, Mason, and Hayley. But I will have your characters in this.**

**Hayley POV**

"Hayley," Chris says in a bored voice as he picks up his ringing cell phone. "It's for you."

I take the phone from him, raising my eyebrows. "Hello?"

"Hayley?"

It was my mom.

"Mom? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm sorry, hon, but your father and I need to tell you something."

"What is it? I have a challenge in a bit."

"Hayley, I'm pregnant."

My gum comes out my nose.

"Hayley?" she asks when she hears my sputtering. "You okay?"

I nod. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just… surprised. How long have you known?"

There was silence before she answered, "Uh, about two weeks."

"What?" I screech. "I was _home _two weeks ago! Heck, I was home two days ago! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but we just-"

"Whatever." I say. "Bye." And I hang up.

"Why so serious?" Zakk asks as I sit next to him on a log.

I glance over at Warren and Anthony chatting next to me. "Nothing. My mom's pregnant, that's all."

He raises his eyebrows. "And they just told you this?"

I nod.

"Hello, all!" Chris bellows. "Ready for the first challenge?"

Nobody speaks.

"Great! You all will be assigned a song that you will have to sing! Your song will most likely has to do with your parent, so… line up!"

When I reach Chris, he hands me a sheet of paper. "Hayley, you have Greek Mix!"

I scan the paper. Lyrics were printed on it.

As I continue to read the lyrics, I make my way over to Zakk, who was staring with horror at his own sheet.

"What song did you get?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"_Blainerific." _He tells me. I snatch the sheet from him, and read the lyrics.

When I finish, I burst out laughing. "You have to sing _that?" _

He nods sadly.

It was too much. I fall over laughing.

**UUUUHHHGGGGHHH… that was embarrassingly short… agh. **

**You're a little baby**

**Small and long**

**You are my wiener**

**You are my dog**

**But you always lick me**

**And it's gross**

**So cut it out**

**You stupid dog**

**I wrote that today about my mini dachshund, Emmett. It's to the tune of 'I'm a Little Tea-Pot'. Who knows, maybe it'll be a hit song someday.**


End file.
